It's not over yet
by LookAlive
Summary: 10 years later – Big time rush split up after a fight and Logan never talked to any of the guys again. He fulfilled his dream of becoming a doctor. When Carlos ends up in hospital and Logan has to take care of him, things get awkward. NO SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This idea popped into my mind and I wrote it down and decided to share it with the world haha :). Anyway, so it's about Carlos ending up in hospital and being Logan's patient. The problem is that they haven't seen each other for ten years due to a fight that caused BTR to split up.  
It's a one-shot, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think & review :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR... sadly...**

**LOGAN POV**

It was just an ordinary Wednesday. It was spring: flowers were everywhere and my hay fever played up again. I never imagined that such an ordinary Wednesday would turn out so different.

'Kiddo? I have a man in room 256 for you.' My colleague, John McKenzie, handed me a clipboard and patted my shoulder. I was the "kiddo" to him because I was the youngest doctor in the hospital with only 26 years. I grinned and he continued talking: 'He has one broken arm, a few head wounds and maybe a mild concussion, I haven't really checked it yet. But it's not bad.' I nodded, grinned again and made my way to room 256. I opened the door and looked at the guy who was sitting on the bed, his arm splinted by John. Somehow he looked familiar to me. Jenifer Jones, the nurse who kept him company smiled at me before leaving the room. I looked at the clipboard to find his name. 'Mr. Garcia?'

Wait a sec. I knew this guy! Garcia. I looked to the man, he smiled at me and nodded. I knew those eyes. How many times didn't they look up at me asking for forgiveness because he did something reckless and stupid again? I raised my eyebrows and felt my jaw drop. 'Carlos?'

The man nodded again, furrowing his eyebrows this time. 'Yeah, but… hey… wait a sec, _Logan_?' He looked at my name tag, which was pinned to my white t-shirt. He looked at my face again and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't quite sure of how to react, since it had been ten years since we'd seen each other. 'So…' Carlos said, in a typical Carlos-way. 'How you doing?'

'Well uh…' This was uncomfortable. We never forget about the last fight we had. Well I didn't, to be honest. Everything was just too much at that moment so I decided to walk away. One of the greatest mistakes in my life and I was still feeling like a coward for walking away. 'Doesn't really matter, I'm okay. What did you do?' I pointed at his wounds.

'Well… isn't that too personal to ask?' He grinned at me, though I wasn't sure if it was genuine or forced. 'No,' I chuckled. 'Not at all. What about… how YOU doing?'

'Well I'm doing great,' he said sarcastically. I didn't really know how I had to interpret his sarcasm. Was he mad at me for not talking to him for like ten years? Of course he would be mad at me, or was he just joking with me? 'Now take care of my arm because this hurts like a m –'

'Okay, okay,' I interrupted him. 'I get it!' I took care of his arm and head wounds and examined him, he seemed to have a mild concussion. Which meant he had to spend the night in the hospital and I was the one who had to take care of him the next morning.

* * *

That day passed slowly. There wasn't much too do and since it was Wednesday, there weren't many people around. Not many people visited patients at Wednesdays, people had to go to work and stuff. So by the time I was done working – 9 PM – I decided I would go and check up on Carlos again. I knew I couldn't postpone checking up on him any longer. After all he was my patient. He had to stay in the hospital that night because of the mild concussion he had, but it was nothing bad. I remembered Carlos as the guy who never wanted to be alone, so I figured out he could use some company.

'Carlos?' I knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in". I opened the door and sat down on the old, wooden, uncomfortable chair that was standing in the corner of every room. 'How are you feeling now? Any better?'

'Hm, yeah, pretty much.' He said as he laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Hey, you wanna talk?'

'About what?' I raised my eyebrows. He still sounded like the old Carlos.

'Anything. I'm bored.' He grinned but didn't look away from the ceiling. 'So you fulfilled your dream of becoming a doctor… the day we split up must have been the best day in your life, right?' He laughed to himself as he tried to joke around a little. Though this didn't feel like a joke: that remark hit me like a bomb. Carlos kept laughing about his own joke and didn't notice how my expression changed.

'Not really,' I said in a low voice. I bit my bottom lip. Carlos sat up again. He looked worried, probably because my voice sounded a little strange. 'The day I lost my best friends wasn't exactly what I'd call the best day in my life.'

'Oh. I'm sorry, it was just a joke,' He grinned at me sheepishly and I managed to grin back. 'I mean, we missed you after all. We thought you'd never wanted to talk to us again. And you didn't.'

Oh man. I felt a knot in my stomach. Suddenly I didn't really liked talking to Carlos any longer so I stood up, planning to leave.

'Hey, are you going away?' He said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. I nodded. 'My day's over. Jenifer Jones will take care of you for the night, she's that nurse who kept you company before. I think you can leave tomorrow, but I do want to check up on you one more time. See you tomorrow, sweet dreams.' I opened the door and closed it. I took off my white hospital jacket, grabbed my belongings and took a cab home. I didn't feel like driving on my own right now. I was way too confused by everything that happened in Carlos' room.

* * *

'Want some coffee?' John McKenzie offered me his cup. 'You look damn tired, kid. What's the problem?' He grinned at me. _The problem is that Carlos Garcia is my patient_. 'No problems, I just didn't sleep too well tonight.'

'Oh well,' John grinned at me. 'Drink your coffee and get back to work. You might be able to leave a little earlier. It's still very quiet around here.' He turned around, grabbed the few clipboards that were lying on the table and left the room. I drank my coffee, as he said so, in just five minutes, since it was not that hot. I got my own clipboard and looked at the tasks for today. Indeed, there wasn't many work to do. So I decided I couldn't postpone going to Carlos' room. Not again.

'Why'd you leave last night?' was the first thing Carlos said as soon as I entered the room. I felt that I was starting to blush and according to the look in Carlos' eyes he noticed too.

'Well, I wanted to go home.'

'But you said we could talk.'

'I never did!' I grinned. That was exactly how he would behave ten years ago. He hadn't changed at all.

'Did you feel assaulted by the things I was saying?' He looked at me with his big, brown eyes. He still looked like a puppy, even though he was 26 years old by now.

'Pretty much.' I decided I wouldn't deny that because that would only lead to more and more trouble.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just that… well, we did miss you.' I raised my eyebrow by what he was saying. 'We?'

'Yeah,' he replied. 'Kendall and James miss you too, you know.'

'So you stayed in touch?' That would hurt. If I had just left my three best friends. If they never split up. But Carlos shook his head. 'No, not really. Well… James and I always stayed in touch, though we hardly ever talked to each other face to face. We'd call about twice a month and send each other text messages, but the contact diluted. And I met with Kendall again about a year ago.'

'Oh, okay. So how's life now?' I even forgot about checking up on him. I just sat down on the wooden chair again and ran my fingers through my hair.

'Oh well it's good. How's your life?'

'Boring.' I blurted. Carlos raised his eyebrows. 'Why?' He asked.

'Well, I know I fulfilled my dream and stuff but somehow I feel like there's something missing. You know? I just don't feel complete.'

'Oh. What do you miss?' He asked, going straight to the point. I knew he would ask that. Carlos would've asked it ten years ago.

'Hmm I don't know. Probably a self-absorbed friend, a leader and a stupid guy with a helmet.' I grinned. I was actually joking around a little, but I felt the knot in my stomach again as soon as I realized that I actually meant what I said. I did miss my friends, I just suppressed those feelings all those years. Carlos raised his eyebrows again.

'You do? Then why'd you never talk to me?' He bit his bottom lip.

'I don't know.' And that was the truth, because I had no idea why I suppressed those feelings. I mean, I had friends now. I even had a girlfriend who was the best in the world. I was even planning on asking her to marry me. So I had other friends, and colleagues, but somehow I knew that all those people weren't the same as my friends ten years ago.

'Oh. So, you wanna know how I got my arm broken?' He grinned at me sheepishly, not knowing what to do with the situation. 'Definitely,' I smirked.

'I broke it when I was doing my job.'

'You have a job?' I smirked again.

'Yeah. You know what? I'm stunt double!' He smiled at me. Face palm. I could've known that.

'Not surprised, right? Then guess what James' job is.' Carlos grinned at me. Oh yeah, now THAT was something I could see coming. 'Let me guess, he's a model?'

Carlos burst out in laughter. 'Damn right he is! And Kendall became a hockey trainer you know. That's where I met him last year. Because I was bringing my boy to hockey practice.'

'You have _kids_?' And that was something I could not see coming. Carlos and kids was just weird. He was still a kid himself! He shook his head. 'No, just one. Carlos junior.'

'You named him Carlos? That's stupid.'

'No, his name is Eric, but he is just like me. He likes to play hockey, you know. He's only five years old.' He smiled at the thought of his kid. 'Here, you wanna see a photo?' He pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture of a young buy with a hockey helmet. He, indeed, looked just like Carlos with that helmet on.

'Cute. Where's your helmet?' I grinned.

'At work,' he laughed. 'And hey, you know what? Kendall got married to Jo and they have a daughter. She's only two years old, and guess what her name is?'

'How should I know?'

'Oh well… I don't know. But her name is Katherine!'

'As in Katherine – Kate – Katie?' I grinned. That was typical Kendall: to name your daughter after your little sister. Carlos nodded. 'Cute, right?'

'What about James?' I couldn't hide my curiosity much longer. I had missed so much in the years I left and now I needed all the juicy details.

'James got married to Camille.' Carlos grinned as I felt my jaw drop. Camille, my teenage crush, was married to one of my ex-best friends? Somehow I didn't feel jealous at all. They did make a great couple, and I had a girl of my own. I grinned to Carlos. 'Oh, man, I did miss a lot.'

'Yeah, you did!' Carlos burst out in laughter again. 'Hey, you wanna eat lunch with me someday? So I can update you?' He grinned as I nodded. 'That's cool. What about Saturday? I have a day off then.'

'Me too, nice. Wanna eat lunch and watch Eric's hockey match after that?' He blushed a little. I knew what he was trying to do. He didn't want to miss his son's hockey match, but he didn't want to bother me with having to find another date.

'Sure,' I said. 'That'd be nice.'

And I meant what I said. Because I knew that I'd love to hang out with Carlos again. It had been so long since we'd talked and I'd love to see little Carlos junior – Eric play hockey. Or at least I'd love to see Carlos' proud expression as he watched his son. I smiled at the thought of an enthusiastic Carlos jumping up and down while watching his son play his favorite game.

'Hey,' Carlos interrupted my thoughts. 'I was wondering… I'm sorry but… why did we stop talking to each other? What was that fight about?' He blushed a little. He was ashamed he didn't even know why he never talked to one of his best friends anymore.

It all started with a prank of Katie's. We all started blaming each other and when the truth came out – that Katie did it – we started to fight about how we couldn't trust each other anymore and about how we always blamed each other. And at the breaking point – where James screamed "maybe we should just break up!" we actually did. We returned to our home town but never saw each other again.

'To be honest I forgot too,' I lied. I never forgot about it. The day that I lost my three best friends. And unlike Carlos said, that was definitely not the best day of my life. But it had been way too long and I was actually glad that Carlos broke his arm, because that was the reason he ended up in hospital. Where we met again.

And really, it had been way too long.


End file.
